


Pent - Up

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Eiji is Pent-UP, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Prompt 83, Spitroasting, Top Ash Lynx, Top Shorter Wong, Tumblr Prompt, sex on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Eiji is pent - up and Shorter and Ash have the perfect way to help him unwind.





	Pent - Up

“Aw, come on, Eiji!  You know you want to!” Shorter taunts, poking Eiji’s side and bouncing back when Eiji goes to punch him.

“Go away, Shorter!  I’m _trying_ to finish this job!”  Hunching further down around his computer, Eiji tries to focus more on editing the photographs he took of a family for them.

“Can’t you just finish it later?”

“No.  I want to finish this one and be done with it.  Their smiles are getting on my nerves.”

“Wow, you must be really pent up.”

Freezing, Eiji looks up at Shorter.  “What…did you say?”

 _Ah, that got his attention!_   Smirking, Shorter adjusts his stance.  “You only get annoyed with a client’s smile when you’re really pent up.  Is it because Ash and I have been neglecting you?”

Staring up at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression, Eiji tries to rein in his thoughts.  _They think I’m pent up?  They’ve been neglecting me?  What does he want me to try?  What’s going on?  I just want to finish this job.  Their faces are really bothering me!_   A flick to his forehead brings him out of it.  “Ow!  Hey!” He exclaims, cupping his forehead.

“You totally spaced out on me, Hun.”

“Sorry.”  He pouts and looks away from Shorter.  “Just let me finish this picture and then we can talk, okay?”

Shorter sighs.  “Okay, this obviously isn’t going to work.”  He shoves Eiji out of the way and saves the picture he was working on before shutting off the laptop. 

“Hey!”

“Hun, you’ve been working too hard lately.  Plus, Ash and I finally have some time off so we were thinking we’d spend it together.”

Eiji looks between Shorter and his laptop.  Deciding to not grapple for his laptop, he stands up and heads into the kitchen.  _I can’t deal with this right now!_

 _Yup, he’s definitely pent up._   Following after him, he leans against the doorjamb and crosses his arms over his chest.  _Wonder how long it’ll take him to crack._   A hand clamping down on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts.  He and Ash make eye contact before nodding.

Ash steps into the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head.  “Heya, Eiji.  Whatcha up to?”

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Eiji freezes when he sees that Ash isn’t wearing a shirt.  “Getting a snack before I kill someone,” he grumbles, tearing his eyes away from Ash.

“What movie do you want to watch tonight?” He asks, continuing on with the conversation like Eiji didn’t just suggest murder.

“Don’t care.”

“All right, then.  I’ll pick.”  Moving further into the kitchen, Ash leans against the counter while pulling out one of their takeout menus.  “I was thinking Thai tonight; you game?”

“I’m game,” Shorter says, pushing off the doorjamb and walking over to Ash.  He gets up in his space and presses a kiss to the blond’s lips.  Ash kisses back and Shorter smirks against his lip, knowing that Eiji is watching them. 

A cabinet slam separates them and they watch Eiji stalk out of the kitchen grumpily.

“Got him,” Ash whispers, pecking Shorter once again before pulling his phone out of the pocket of his low-rise jeans.

**********

The night goes all according to plan after that.  Ash orders food and they all settle on the couch to watch a movie after dinner.  Shorter and Ash make sure Eiji is in the middle of them so they can continue with their plan.

“What movie is this?” Eiji asks when he doesn’t recognize the opening theme.

“A really old one my dad enjoyed.  He watched it so much that I came to enjoy it because it was the only time, I got to watch TV.  It reminds me of the only fun times I had as a kid,” Ash replies, smiling fondly at the memories.

“Oh.”  Eiji goes quiet and snuggles closer to him.  “Cool.”

Making eye contact with Shorter over Eiji’s head, Ash smirks.  “Yeah.”

As the movie progresses, Shorter and Ash slowly increase how much they’re touching Eiji.  It starts out with them gently running their fingers or hands along his arms or thighs.  Then, Ash’s hand slides just under Eiji’s shirt at the waistband of his sweatpants; Shorter’s hand starts caressing his neck.

“Guys, knock it off!” Eiji exclaims, squirming slightly.  “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“We know that, Hun.”

“Then why are you touching me?!”

Ash and Shorter glance at each other, smirking because they’ve got him right where they want him.  “I thought it was obvious, Kitten,” Ash starts, “that we’re trying to get into your pants so we can help you.  You’ve been super pent up lately.”

Eiji’s jaw drops and he struggles to stand up.  “Nope!  No!  I am not doing this!”

Shorter and Ash easily hold him down.  “Too bad we’re not giving you a choice, Hun,” Shorter says just before he connects their lips.

At first, Eiji resists, but soon melts into the kiss.  He moans slightly, giving Shorter the opening to slip his tongue into his mouth.  As their tongues dance, Ash begins marking up Eiji’s neck.  Eiji’s hips stutter slightly against Shorter’s and Ash’s grind slightly against his ass. 

Reluctantly, they pull away to catch their breath.

“Now,” Ash whispers, “let us help you release some of that pent-up energy.”

Eiji lets out a little mewl as he melts against Shorter.  “Th-the movie,” he says weakly.

Shorter tilts Eiji’s chin so his face is looking at him.  “The movie can wait.”  His voice has taken on a rough edge that has Eiji melting further into him.  “Now, tell us what you want,” he orders.

His jaw goes slack for a moment before he moves down so he’s facing Shorter’s crotch.  “I want this!” Eiji exclaims, giving in to his needs.

Shorter groans and feels himself harden almost instantly.  “Gods, Eiji!  Please, take it!”

Licking his lips, Eiji rises and pulls Shorter’s shirt off before taking care of his own.  He pauses when he feels Ash’s lips ghost over his bare shoulder.  Wiggling his ass against Ash, he giggles.  “I want you inside me,” he purrs, leaning back into the blond.  “Please?”

This time it’s Ash’s turn to groan and start shucking off his clothes.  “Anything you want, Kitten.  This is all about you.”

The three of them strip in a hurry and soon Eiji is on all fours, staring hungrily at Shorter’s cock.  “It’s so big!” He whispers in awe, even though he’s seen it many times before.  “I want it so bad!”

Shorter barely holds back from just shoving his cock down Eiji’s throat.  “Take it, Hun!  Gods, just take it!  It’s all yours!”

Sticking his tongue out, Eiji licks up from his balls to the tip of his cock.  Playing with the tip with his tongue, Eiji pulls back slightly before opening his mouth wide and slowly swallowing Shorter’s cock.

Shorter’s abdomen contracts as his head flies back and a long moan exits his mouth as Eiji’s wet, warm mouth encases his cock.  “Gods, Eiji!  Your mouth feels so amazing!”  His hands fist at his sides as Eiji begins bobbing his head, trying to hold himself back until Ash is ready.  “Hurry up, Ash!” He hisses, feeling his self-control begin to slip as his hands move from his sides to Eiji’s hair.

Ash chuckles and grabs the lube.  “Let me prepare him first.”  Slicking his fingers up, he slips one past the tight ring of muscles.

Eiji stiffens slightly and moans around Shorter’s cock. 

“Shit!”  He bucks his hips slightly.  “Ash, stop teasing him!”

“So impatient,” Ash chuckles as he pushes another finger in past the tight ring of muscles.  “You’re doing so good, Eiji,” he coos, scissoring his fingers.

Eiji moans again, pulling off Shorter’s cock for a moment.  “Please, Ash!” He begs.  He looks back at Ash.  “Please!  I want you inside me so badly!”

Ash falters.  “Shit, Eiji!”  He withdraws his fingers and begins lubing up his cock.

“Pay attention, Hun,” Shorter says, pulling Eiji’s head around so he’s facing Shorter’s cock.

Eiji sucks just the tip into his mouth and plays with the slit with his tongue.  He looks up at Shorter, making eye contact.  Before he can do anything else, Ash shoves inside of him.  This causes Eiji to jolt forward and the tip of Shorter’s cock hits the back of Eiji’s throat.

Shorter, Ash, and Eiji all moan before Shorter and Ash make eye contact.  All self-control is thrown out the window as Shorter’s hands fist in Eiji’s hair and Ash’s hands grip Eiji’s hips.  They then begin thrusting in and out of Eiji in turns, setting up a dizzying pace that sends jolts of pleasure down all of their spines.  The sounds of their moans, slapping skin, and lewd squelching sounds fill their living room.  Eiji’s body is lax and his eyes are lidded as pleasure washes over him.  His own cock is rock hard, swinging underneath him with the power of their thrusts.  He feels Shorter twitch inside his mouth and runs his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside and swallowing.

“Shit!”  With a loud curse and grunt, Shorter cums down Eiji’s throat.

As Eiji swallows it, his eyes roll back in his head and his walls clamp down around Ash’s cock.

“Oh my god, Eiji!  You’re so tight!” Ash hisses, going faster and harder.

Shorter pulls out of Eiji’s mouth, letting out a barrage of moans from his mouth.  “You’re such a good boy, Eiji.”

“A-Ash!  Shorter!  P-please!”  His moans are broken as he sobs out in pleasure.

Shorter leans over Eiji and presses his lips against Ash’s.  Their tongues immediately tangle and soon Ash is cumming as well.

Eiji slumps onto the couch and his boyfriends, unconscious.  Shorter and Ash catch their breath, smiling down at Eiji.

“Well, I’d say he’s not pent up as bad anymore,” Shorter says, reaching down to position Eiji in a more comfortable position.

Ash nods, watching his cum dribble out of Eiji’s ass.  “But when he wakes up he’ll want more.”

“Then I guess we have a little bit to prepare ourselves and clean up.  I’m sure going to the bedroom will be more comfortable too.”

Working together, they clean up and move to the bedroom where they doze until Eiji wakes up and begs for more.

**********

“Ah!”  Eiji stretches and smiles as he looks out the bedroom window.  “It’s a beautiful morning!”

Shorter groans and Ash pulls a pillow over his face.  “It’s too early,” Shorter moans.

“It’s too bright!”  Ash’s voice is muffled by the pillow.

Eiji turns around and puts his hands on his hips.  “I don’t know what’s up with you guys, but I’m feeling great!”  He skips into the bathroom to shower, feeling energized and ready to take on the day.

“That’s cause you weren’t the one doing all the work last night,” Shorter and Ash mumble together before cuddling up and falling back to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 83...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
